


Soulmates

by kaitycole



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots that follow the soulmate prompt of: there’s always a faint outline of a ring on your ring finger that gets more noticeable the closer you are to your soulmate. It turns a bright gold upon first contact.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184120
Kudos: 10





	1. ...but he did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a soulmate, but what happens when Daichi falls for his neighbor.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. It wasn’t fair to you, to him, or to either of your future soulmates. But he just couldn’t help it. To him, you were perfect. He loves everything about you: the way your eyes squeezed shut when you smile really hard, how your laugh would echo in his ears all day, and how you could remedy the worst of days. He loves your (h/c) hair, the sparkle you get when you see him in your (e/c) eyes and the way your hand molds perfectly to his when you’re dragging him around.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. His heart breaks every time you quickly glance down at your ring finger upon meeting someone new. You never gave anyone the time of day. Mostly because you envisioned that your soulmate was eagerly looking for you, but also because you didn’t want to take someone else’s soulmate from them. That you could be the reason someone never truly loved their soulmate. You hated the idea of leading someone on because ever since you learned what a soulmate was, you couldn’t wait to find yours.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. But he did when he was 8 years old and you had just moved in next door. Back then he didn’t know what love was, he didn’t understand the whole soulmate outline thing either; all he knew was that seeing your smile was all he wanted. That he liked catching butterflies with you (well trying to) and how you always looked to him for help. He hated when it rained and you couldn’t play together or that one week you had the flu and all he could do was wait for you to get better.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. It was when you were both 13 and someone asked if you two were soulmates. It was a kind elderly woman at a shop you walked into. You quickly explained that you were best friends, your head slightly turning away in embarrassment. But that day, Daichi realized that he’d give anything to be your soulmate. Because the fact that you weren’t came with the realization that one day, you’d stop turning to him to help you. That one day he wouldn’t be your reason for laughing or smiling and he never wanted that day to come.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. He thought he’d have more time; you were both just 16. His parents didn’t meet until they were in their mid-twenties and your parents didn’t meet until university. You had finally convinced him to let you come to one of his volleyball games, your parents had sent you to Niiyama Girls’ High; they wanted you to focus more on school than finding your soulmate. Karasuno might’ve won that day, but he sure didn’t.

Daichi knew he shouldn’t have fallen for you. In all the years he’d known you, all the times he saw your face light up, all the times he saw you get excited, all the times he’d witnessed you getting fluster; he’d never seen you look like this. The next few moments happened in slow motion as you threw up a hand to wave and introduce yourself to his teammates. He watched as you let out a small gasp, eyes widening, both of your bands turning golden simultaneously as the boy said “Nice to meet you, I’m Suga.”


	2. then he met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi does the unthinkable and falls for this his neighbor who isn’t his soulmate. What happens when he meets his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slight follow up to "...but he did"
> 
> The other will be standalone pieces.

It has been a few years since Daichi’s next door neighbor met her soulmate aka his best friend Sugawara. To say it hurt would’ve been an understatement. Watching the girl, he loves more than anything be with someone else was hard, but seeing how well she fit with someone else was a whole other level. It was like living a life thinking that one day he’d be able to fit a round peg in a square hole only for the square peg to show up. He saw her smile get bigger, laugh get louder and that sparkle she sometimes got in her eye, well it never left anymore.

It irritates Daichi watching Suga pretty much just slip into where he once stood. Sure, the three of them all hung out and Daichi is still her best friend, but being the third wheel sucked; especially when it seems Suga just knew everything it took years for Daichi to learn. She doesn’t like olives, movies with unnecessary jump scares or being in rooms with closed doors; Daichi had learned all those things with trial by error, Suga just seemed to know without trying. And what hurts the most is how some days he finds himself hating his best friend through no fault of his own.

He tosses his pen down on his desk, unable to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. His eyes continuous going back to the thick envelope he’d been avoiding since it came in. Hoping that if he just ignores it, maybe it will disappear: it hasn’t. Sighing he opens it, the cardstock weighed heavy in his hand; it’s a wedding invitation. It wasn’t rare that once soulmates met, they quickly got married, but once again Daichi thought he’d have more time; they are only 20.

A few weeks later he finds himself at a dinner hosted by the woman he loves and Sugawara; they wanted the bridal party to all meet beforehand. Daichi finds himself at the bar, he looks over when he hears the laugh he had memorized, seeing her pressed into Suga’s side; a perfect fit. He lets out a deep breath, unsure of how to feel. There were cases where non-soulmates got married. It might have been rare, but it happened. There wasn’t a law saying soulmates had to get married to one another, but legend has it that you’re just half of what you could be until you meet them. Why would you wanna stay just half?

He orders another drink, trying not to let himself get too much into his head. Who was to say that your existence would be only half if you found love anyways? That manufactured love was any less than cosmically aligned love? He’s starting to feel lost, second guessing everything he’s thought about love and soulmates when he feels someone bump into him to the point he almost falls off the barstool.

“I am so sorry!” You start stammering, embarrassed.

He looks up at you, but can’t find any words. It’s not until he meets your (e/c) eyes that everything he thought he understood ceases to make sense. He watches your lips tug into a small sideways smirk and the whole world becomes more vivid. It’s like he’s learning how to see, to breathe, to think, all at once all over again. He slowly reaches towards your face, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and he wonders if colors had ever looked so vibrant before.

Nothing about you was the same as his neighbor, your hair color, eye color, height; everything was the opposite. Not everyone felt the same way about soulmates, but Daichi wonders if with his neighbor, he had been settling. Because the way he feels looking at you right now is unlike any feeling he’s ever felt before. He feels anxious but calm, vulnerable but safe, and empty but full all at the same time.

You laugh, “My family always said I’d knock my soulmate off their feet, didn’t think they meant literally.”

Daichi gives you a confused look before you point at your outline. Everything makes sense and he can’t help but suddenly have a new favorite color: bright gold.


	3. ownership of a volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima really isn’t concerned about who his soulmate is, but his teammates surely are.

Ushijima isn’t really bothered that he hasn’t found his soulmate, his teammates however are. They are all completely intrigued by will be with their ace forever, especially since lots of people hate his tendency to be blunt. It has been a running joke that maybe his soulmate just didn’t exist because no one could live with that forever, no matter how handsome he was.

When he was a first year, lots of classmates would walk extremely close to see if a gold band appeared but once people started to learn more about him and his painfully honest statements, the number dwindled to zero. Ushijima really didn’t mind, he was solely focused on volleyball and making it to nationals.

Then one weekend his teammates had this brilliant idea to get Ushijima out of the gym and into an area filled with a potential soulmate encounter.

“It’ll be fun Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou says in a singsong tone.

“Okay.”

That Saturday Ushijima found himself in a local park, confused on why playing volleyball out here would be any different than in the gym. Out here you had to worry about the breeze and there was only a net no lines in sight. He finds himself feeling a bit frustrated but he trusts his teammates so maybe they knew something he didn’t.

At first, all seemed successful. Hitting the ball back and forth was going well until Ushijima stepped on uneven ground, sending the ball he was receiving towards a small group of friends sitting on a blanket. The ball hits you on the back of the head and quickly whip your head around.

Ushijima walks over towards you while the rest of the team watch from afar. Slightly nervous on how their captain is going to react when he returns.

By now you’re standing with your hand on your hip and the ball in the other, held up like a server carries a tray. Irritation covers your expression thought it’s hard to retain it when you take in Ushijima’s handsome features.

“This your ball?”

“Yes.” He bows his head slightly, “I am so sorry.”

“Well it’s mine now.”

He looks at you confused, “I don’t think that’s how ownership works.”

There’s a smirk on your face as you point at his left hand, “Soulmates are supposed to share everything, right?”


	4. masked tomorrows and broken forevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa found his soulmate, but they both learn that soulmates don’t alway mean forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece touches germaphobia and OCD tendencies.
> 
> I used my own personal experiences with the disorders as well as researched both topics to touch a little on all bases.
> 
> I understand not everyone writes Sakusa in this way, but I hate the "love will cure his hatred/fear of germs" trope.

When you first met Sakusa it had been in a crowded hallway at one of the MSBY games. At first, you thought maybe the uneasy look on his face was nerves before a game, but you later learned he hates crowds. See, you met your soulmate by bumping into him and if you hadn’t been mesmerized by the new addition to your ring finger, you might have seen the almost horrified look on his face.

Sakusa wasn’t against the whole soulmate design; what he was against was the idea that somehow someone out there could handle the lifestyle he led. He knows that his tendencies can get overwhelming to those around him; he watched as others struggled to keep up or to understand why things had to be done a certain way. He knows that love isn’t some cure-all and that the chances of finding someone who can handle it all probably aren’t high. Sakusa wasn’t one who thought soulmates complete you; he views soulmates as the second half of a pair.

When you first got together, you just assumed he was shy when he wouldn’t hold your hand, but then as you learned more about him, it made sense. That was just how he was and since you were soulmates, so it’d work out, right? It never bothered you that when you were sick, the most you’d get were text messages saying he hoped you were feeling better because he couldn’t bring himself to be near you. But who wouldn’t want to at least hear their significant other say, “I don’t care if I catch your germs?”

You never cared that you had to shower as soon as you got to his apartment. Or as soon as you got home when you had moved in together. It was refreshing to wash the day away and then feel comfortable enough to relax, but on some days, you were just too tired. Some days you wanted to come home and just relax on the couch before doing anything, but that never ended without an argument.

The fact that Sakusa all but demanded to do the dishes was fine by you. You never really cared to hand-wash anyways and he had a system that he perfected so who were you to interrupt it? That was until you thought you’d help out and do it for him just to end up in an argument. You kept saying it was ‘just dishes, who cares?’ But he cared and you stormed off when he washed every dish in the house just to set his mind at ease and to erase the anxiety that had formed.

The biggest thing was the hand washing. When you first started dating, he saw you washing your hands in the kitchen and promptly informed you it was incorrect. You laughed it off as you showed you the correct way to wash your hands, but you thought it was cute. That it showed he cared about you and maybe it did, but these days you hate his constant reminders that you are doing it too quickly. Or how his hand washing ritual, takes place in threes, causes you to be late when you’re going out. How going out was more of a chore than a luxury due to his constant sanitizing while out in public.

Sakusa never believed that soulmates were perfect fits to another, like some long-lost puzzle piece. He never thought his soulmate would perfectly handle his lifestyle or “fix” him. He already knew that how he lived life would be overwhelming, it was overwhelming for him too. Which is why he’s not surprised that you’re standing at the door with a suitcase telling him that it’s just too much. That while you really do care about him and always will, that you just can’t take it anymore. His behaviors that once were cute to you were the very ones that were driving you away, and there was nothing either of you could do because sometimes soulmates aren’t meant for forever.


End file.
